Princess Skylight Spark
by crystaldragon275
Summary: Skylight Spark, daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, was at first living a good life...until Sombra said he was going to return. Now, Skylight and her friends have to find a way to defeat him...before it's too late. (Discontinued) (Will Be Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Princess Skylight Sparkle

**A/N: Hey, everybody!**

**Aqua: Today it's another MLP Fanfiction.**

**Solar: The story's about Skylight Sparkle, daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, following from the beginning of her adventures to becoming the next Element of Magic.**

**Summer: She also creates the Starlight kingdom with her Coltfriend.**

**There will also be drama as Trixie's daughter, Zaria, tries to separate Skylight and her friends. Will she be reunited with them? Find out!**

**All: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Hi, my names Princess Skylight Spark, but you can just call me Skylight. I'm a pegasus. I'm the daughter of Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, and Flash Sentry, a royal guard. I have a dark purple coat, a dark blue mane with a light blue and green-blue streak, and purple eyes. I live in Ponyville with my friends; Appledaisy, Cheesecake, Nature Star, Spring Mist, and Prism Flash. There's never a boring moment when they're around. _Ever_.

Enough of the biography stuff, let's start this rollercoaster ride of a story!

The first crazy day I had was when me and my friends were talking about completely random stuff.

"So, then my Mom made a tornado with Lightning, and then..." Prism was talking about her Mom, Rainbow Dash's first day at the Wonderbolt's Academy.

"Hello there..."

We all turned and saw a unicorn walking to us. She had a red coat, a wavy white mane, and purple eyes.

Nature Star tilted her head. "Who are you?"

The unicorn flipped her mane. "I am Zaria. The Amazing and Beautiful Zaria."

"Okay...?" I took a step back. "I'm assuming Trixie's your Mom."

Zaria nodded. "Indeed." She smirked. "So you know what that means."

"That you're kind of mean?" Cheesecake asked, putting a hoof on her chin.

Oh, here we go...

"True, but no."

"That you don't like us?"

"Also true, but no."

"That you're going to use a magic spell to completely ruin our day?"

"Precisely," Zaria chuckled, her horn glowing white.

"What?!" We all shrieked.

In seconds, a dome divided into six parts was over us. One of us was in each part.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What's going on here?!"

Zaria chuckled. "Thing is, you six are going to get in my way of success. It's just too obvious."

"And why would we do that?!" Prism yelled, trying to break the dome.

"Oh, you know why. You're the daughters of the Elements of Harmony; of _course_ you would do this."

"Just because we're their daughters doesn't mean we want to stop you!" Nature told her. "Who gave you that idea?!"

"My father, of course," Zaria flipped her mane.

"And who's that?!" I glared at her.

"Mist Flare, of course."

"Mist Flare?!" Spring gasped. "I've heard of him! He creates amazing holograms, correct?!"

"Correct," Zaria nodded. "And I shall create them too one day...as long as you don't stop me."

"For the hundredth time, _we're not trying to stop you_!" I shouted, firing the only spell I knew at the walls...only to have it bounce off the walls and right back into my face, making me collapse.

"Skylight!" My friends shouted, as things slowly faded to black.

_"If I don't keep my cousin away from you, you'll destroy her!"_

_"We're royalty, Shadow. We can do this."_

_"You'll have a great story like that too when you're older, Moonlight."_

_"How did you..."_

_"Sombra's planning to invade Equestria..."_

_"I'll do whatever it takes, Sky!"_

_"MOONLIGHT! GOLDEN!"_

I woke with a gasp.

"Skylight!" My mother wrapped her hooves around me.

"Mom!" I gasped. "How did you..."

"Your friends told me about what happened! Did Zaria really trap you guys?!"

"Yeah, but how did you..."

"It was simple," Trixie walked up to us. "I saw what was happening, and galloped over to the scene. Zaria obviously tried to keep the dome up, but I broke it and took her away...just as Twilight showed up."

"Oh...where's Zaria?"

"In her room, of course."

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Thank goodness is right," Mother agreed. "Hopefully she'll learn from this."

"Yeah," I gulped. "Hopefully..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: And so, that's the beginning of her adventures!**

**Aqua: Next time, Skylight will meet Shadow Bolt, son of King Sombra, who was raised by a different family so he wasn't evil. He didn't even know King Sombra was his father!  
Solar: Okay, enough! Also, we **_**will **_**reply to comments and answer questions on this story, too. We'll pretty much answer comments and questions on **_**every **_**story.**

**Summer: Anyway, please review.**

**And no flaming!**

**All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Moon

**Chapter 2- The Moon**

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: In this chapter, Skylight's 13 years old, and in a relationship with Shadow Bolt.**

**Solar: However, Prince Blueblood knows that Shadow Bolt is the son of King Sombra, and tries to keep Skylight away from him.**

**Summer: Will he succeed? Find out!**

**Winter: Oh, and also, our vacation will last for a couple weeks, 4 at the most.**

**Audience: Oh.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

I'm 13 now, and a couple of weeks ago me and a colt named Shadow Bolt fell in love. Along with my friends, I've gotten my Cutie Mark: A yellow shield with a blue-green four pointed star in the middle.

Shadow's gray with a black mane and tail, and has red eyes. He looks a little like Sombra before he was corrupted, but he doesn't seem to mind.

So, now that we got the information out of the way, let's get to the day when Blueblood revealed Shadow's unknown parentage.

We were walking back to the castle after our date at a restaurant. Yeah, Blueblood decided to let Shadow in since Aunt Celestia wouldn't be happy if he didn't. Anyway, as we walked through the halls, we heard galloping. Before we could turn, I was picked up by magic. I turned to see that the magic belonged to Blueblood.

"What—Blueblood! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Keeping you away from this monster," Blueblood glared at Shadow.

"I'm sorry, _monster_?!"

"Blueblood!" Someone called. Mom and Dad galloped to us.

"What's going on here?" Dad asked.

"Blueblood's trying to keep me away from Shadow for no apparent reason," I told him.

"You're keeping your cousin away from her coltfriend?!" We heard another voice ask. We turned to see Aunt Luna and Celestia.

"Yes, because her 'coltfriend' is a monster trying to lure her into madness," Blueblood said.

"That does not make sense," I mumbled. "In any way, shape, or form."

"It's true! His father is _King Sombra_!"

_King Sombra!_

Those words echoed through my mind.

"What?!" Mom and Dad exclaimed.

"My father's _w-__who_?!" Shadow yelled.

"King Sombra!" Blueblood repeated. "And if I don't keep my cousin away from you, you'll destroy her!"

"I-I never knew! There's n-no way I'd try to hurt her, e-even if I did know, because I would never agree to be evil, even if I was ordered to!"

"Really?" Mom asked.

"By my Dad!" Shadow replied.

"Oh," Everyone except Blueblood said.

"Be quiet!" Blueblood yelled. "Skylight Spark, you are not to see this stallion again!"

"_You can't order me around_!" I nearly screamed, and I kicked him right in the face, forcing him to let me go.

Everypony stared at me. Never in my whole life had I done something like that! Looking at their faces, I begin to regret my actions.

"Skylight…did you just...kick him?!" Dad exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled, shrinking back.

"Sure you are," Blueblood mumbled, walking to me. "I can't believe we're actually _cousins_! First, you decide to act like a commoner, second, you fall in love with this monster, then you hit me! Get out!"

"Blueblood—" Aunt Luna began.

"_**OUT!**_" Blueblood shouted. I ran out of the castle, with no intentions of returning. As I ran out, I could hear yelling, and the Royal Canterlot Voice.

I flew to Ponyville, where I went in the Golden Oak Library. I laid in my Mom's bed, thinking about the times before I was banished. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up in my room in the castle, where Luna was pacing.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

Aunt Luna turned, and walked over to me.

"Hello, Skylight," She smiled.

"A-Aunt Luna? What am I doing here? Wasn't I banished?"

"Well, not really. You can't banish a Princess from a castle. Blueblood was sent to his chambers, and I went off to get you. I found you in your mother's room and took you back here."

"Oh," I whispered.

"But, Skylight," Her tone became firm. "You do realize what you did was still uncalled for, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I looked down, knowing she was talking about when I kicked Blueblood.

"We were about to free you from Blueblood's grasp. You did not need to commit any acts of violence."

"I-I know...I'm sorry..."

Aunt Luna put a hoof on my shoulder. "Skylight...let me show you something..."

Outside, in the gardens, Aunt Luna had just raised the moon. I sat beside her.

"So..." I stared at her. "What exactly did you want to show me?"

"You see," Aunt Luna looked up at the moon. "I...was actually just as hasty as you when I was young."

"Really?"

"Yes," Aunt Luna sighed. "Back then, ponies were always outside in the day...but in the night, they went inside, to bed."

"Why would anyone do that?!" I asked her. "The night's awesome!"

Aunt Luna gave me a sad smile. "That's not what ponies thought in the past. Because of this, I became more angered, until one day, I just...snapped." She sighed. "I became a pony known as Night-"

"Nightmare Moon," I nodded. "And then..."

"I tried to make the night last forever," Aunt Luna closed her eyes. "But my sister sent me to the moon."

I gasped. "That's horrible!"

"She had no choice, Skylight. I made the decision to become Nightmare Moon, and because of that, I was banished."

"So what you're saying," My eyes widened. "Is that if I kick someone again, I'll get sent to the moon?!"

Aunt Luna giggled. "Of course not! I'm just telling you to be careful when making choices, since they could greatly affect your future."

I nodded. "Right...I will."

The next day, I told my friends about the incident with Blueblood.

"Hold the phone," Prism held up a hoof. "Shadow's...Sombra's..._son_?!"

"That's what she said, Prism," Spring sighed.

"Wow," Nature whispered.

"I guess he kinda had the kick to the face thing comin'," Appledaisy shrugged. "I mean, ya can't just forbid true love and get away with it, right?"

"Yeah," I gave an awkward chuckle. "But Aunt Celestia and Luna were going to stop Blueblood anyway, so I could've waited a couple of seconds.

"Good point," Nature replied.

"Although..." Spring bit her lip. "Mother said he was the most uncouth prince ever at the Gala."

"Indeed he was," Cheesecake nodded.

"How did you-"

"Rarity dropped a shoe when our Moms were leaving, and Mom told Rarity about it, and Rarity screamed and broke the shoe! At least, I think she said that..."

"Oh," The others nodded.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to be posted.**

**Aqua: Stuff kind of got in the way…again.**

**Solar: Next chapter will be about Skylight and Shadow finding an abandoned kingdom, and Zaria decides to get a job at the Sugarcube Corner.**

**Winter: ****Also**_**,**_** chapter 2 of the Royal Truth will be done. Hopefully it will be better and longer then chapter 1.**

**All: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Starlight Kingdom

Chapter 3- The Starlight Kingdom

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Deadlox: I knew I shouldn't have trusted weirdly colored cats.**

**Today Skylight and Shadow are both full grown, and Skylight has a sister named Golden Sunset, who has Twilight's mane, tail, and eyes, and Flash's coat. She also wants to be in the Wonderbolts. As they're flying across Equestria, they notice a ruined Kingdom, and decide to repair and rule it themselves.**

**Seto: And that's why you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.**

**To the reviews! In reply to HarmonyDash9: (Chapter 1) Thanks! (Chapter 2) Thanks again!**

**Sky: Replying to seniorcopycat: Thanks, dude.**

**Seto: In reply to PrincessMidnightMoon: I have a couple questions: Who's Blueblood and why did Skylight hit him?  
In reply to Super Awesome: Thanks!**

***Deadlox comes up***

**Deadlox: Wait a—**

**WE'RE NOT DOING ANY ROLEPLAYS OR REFERENCES!**

***Everyone stares blankly***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Finally! Those guys _always_ take so long. Anyway, I'm now a full grown adult and me and Shadow are married. My friends are also engaged, and this is going pretty fast unlike most fanfictions...I am a disgrace to the fourth wall. Anyway, Appledaisy is engaged to Flim Jr., the son of Flim. There was a small forbidden love problem, but it was resolved. Nature Star was engaged to Full Moon, son of Princess Luna and Prince Lunar Night (A/N: He'll be talked about in one of my upcoming fanfictions). Wait...SHE'S GONNA BE MY COUSIN! YAY! Anyway, Dragonmist is engaged to Raging Comet, son of Comet Tail, Prism Flash is engaged to Thunderbolt, son of Spitfire, and Cheesecake is engaged to Emerald, son of Silver Spoon.

Without further ado, let's see how me and Shadow became the rulers of the Starlight Kingdom!

Me and Shadow were flying across Equestria on a normal day. It was sunny, there weren't many clouds in the sky, and me and Shadow...you know, let's talk about that later.

Anyway, as we flew across Equestria, we saw the ruins of a castle below us.

"WHAT THE B—" Shadow screamed before I covered his mouth.

"Shh, it could be a trap!" I scolded and uncovered his mouth.

"Sorry," He said.

We flew down to the front of the ruins and noticed a book in front of us.

"A book? That is so unlike most fanfictions!" Shadow laughed.

I glared at him. He gulped.

"I already broke the fourth wall once," I told him. "We shouldn't do it again."

I picked up the book with my magic and opened it. It seemed to tell everything about this kingdom.

"_A long time ago,_" I read. "_Two forbidden lovers, who were Alicorns, secretly got married. They soon had a foal named Moonlit Starlight. Because Moonlit was the daughter of forbidden lovers, many ponies tried to take her. To protect her, the two forbidden lovers, whose names were True Love and Courageous Heart, built a kingdom in a remote area of Equestria. Soon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found out about the kingdom, but have not made any plans to take it down, because they agreed that their parent's doings were wrong. The kingdom was in peace for many years, until their True and Courageous's parents found out. They tried to stop their children themselves, but failed. They then talked with Tirek, a centaur, who agreed to destroy the Starlight Kingdom._

"_The next day, Moonlit was practicing to be Queen in her room when she suddenly heard loud and slow hoofsteps. Her parents also heard the noise and ran outside. They saw Tirek, coming to crush the Kingdom. They grabbed their daughter and flew away, leaving Tirek to destroy the only safe place for their daughter._

"_The two immediately fled to the Crystal Empire, the only place where they could possibly go. For another lot of years, they were safe. But then, King Sombra, the Master of Dark Magic, attacked the Crystal Empire. True and Courageous fled once again, and they realized the only place they could go now was Canterlot._

"_In Canterlot, they noticed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had gone to fight Sombra, leaving them to watch over the citizens. Moonlit made a lot of friends there, and a coltfriend, and they were finally happy to have a place where they were safe. The Princesses soon returned, and they agreed to let the forbidden couple stay in Canterlot. It was finally happily ever after for everyone, but the year Tirek destroyed their home has haunted them to this day."_

I closed the book.

"Wow," Me and Shadow whispered.

"Wait a second," I said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Well," I told him. "What if _we_ became the new rulers of the Starlight Kingdom?"

Shadow was silent for a moment.

"What?" He quietly said.

"I said we could become the new rulers of the Starlight Kingdom."

He was silent again.

"Are you nuts?!" He yelled, shaking me. "What just married a few years ago! How could we know _anything_ about ruling?!"  
I gave him an unamused look.

"We're royalty, Shadow," I said. "We can do this."  
"Um...okay..." He reluctantly answered.

"Don't worry, you'll make a great king," I reassured him.

Repairs started on the castle. After a year, it was eventually done.

"Wow," Shadow said. "We're actually going to going this place."

We were standing in front of the Starlight Kingdom, which we now ruled.

"It's going to be great," I said. We both walked in.

The throne room was beautiful. The carpet was purple with white stripes, and the floors and walls were made of marble. The first throne was hot pink with a light pink heart on the top, and the second was green with a yellow shield with a red heart in the middle on the top. I'm guessing those were the coats and Cutie Marks of the First Rulers. (A/N: They were.)

Me and Shadow sat down on the thrones.

_I could get used to this "ruler" thing, _Shadow thought.

**Zaria's PoV**

Hey, everyone, it's Zaria Lulamoon. You know, from the time when I tried to separate Skylight and her friends? Honestly, I feel pretty bad for doing it. I mean, she's a _Princess!_

Anyway, I decided to get a job at the Sugarcube Corner because I seem to have special liking for help other ponies, and I'm also not that into performing.

At the Sugarcube Corner, I put misplaced food into the right shelves. Some ponies aren't really organized these days. Then again, the world _is _crazy in it's own way.

I was organizing our newest item, Cherry Pies, when I turned and saw my mother walking in.

I quietly gasped. My Mom would try to ground me if she knew I was working here! I quickly hid behind a shelf.

_Please don't let me be found, please don't let me be found, _I kept thinking.

I heard the door open and close again, the bell ringing.

I sighed in relief and stood up. I peeked and saw no-one. Just Cheesecake and Emerald.

"Thank Celestia," I whispered. I then saw my Mom walk in again. I gasped and went back behind the shelf.

"What was that?" I heard my Mom ask.

_Oh, crud! _I thought.

I curled up into a ball. I thought about so many reasons she would ground me.

_I'm 16, she'd probably want me to be a performer...that's all I can think of._

I heard hoofsteps, and then silence. I looked up to see no-one. I stood up.

"What the...?" I whispered.

I looked around. My mother wasn't anywhere.

"Oh, thanks Celestia," I said.

I continued organizing for a good few hours.

When I left, I saw my Mom walking right in front of me.

_OH NO! _I thought.

Luckily, she didn't notice me.

"How many close-calls are there going to be?" I asked myself out loud.

**A/N: This has **_**got **_**to be one of my longest chapters.**

**Sky: You bet. I'm still on the Castle's legend.**

**Jerome: WHAT?!**

**Sky: It's not **_**that**_** bad.**

**See? Don't judge a book by it's cover! Anyway, please review and no flaming!**

***With Sky and Seto* See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4- Memories: My Cutie Mark

Chapter 4- Memories: My Cutie Mark  
**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Aqua: Today Skylight tells her 2-year old foal, Moonlight Sparkle, about how she got her Cutie Mark.**

**Reply time! In reply to HarmonyDash9: Thanks!  
Aqua: In reply to SoarinDash4289: Yay! The SoarinDash review of approval!**

**Solar: In reply to PrincessMidnightMoon: Ah, I see. (Has random beard)**

**Summer: The actual heck...?! Anyway, in reply to Sofi the pegasis: If you mean the Mane Six, they do, and the life of their foals is the plot of the story...oh, and they become the next Elements of Harmony, so yay! But if you mean their foals, they will soon...To be honest, Skylight had hers already.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Mommy?" My two year old foal, who had my coat and eyes and a black mane with a gray and white streak asked.

"Yes, Moonlight?" I asked, putting down my book_._

"Can you tell me how you got your Cutie Mark?"

"Of course. Come on up, sweetie." My daughter sat next to me.

"It all started one afternoon when I was 10..."

**Flashback Time!**

_I walked through Cloudsdale with Nature and Prism. The sun was shining, and there were few clouds in the sky. It seemed like nothing could go wrong, until..._

"_Hey, losers!"_

"_Oh, gosh," I mumbled as we turned to face those three Pegasi who always teased us._

"_What the hay do _you two _want?!"_

"_We just wanted to see if you two were gonna crash..." The first bully walked to us. "But I guess I should do the job of making it happen."_

"_Don't you even—"_

_Before I could finish, he pushed Nature, making her fall._

"_Nature!" I yelled, running to her before getting pushed down harder than she did._

"_Ha ha, there's nothing we'll let you do about your friend! We're older than you, what are you doing?!" The second bully asked._

_As I watched Prism get pushed down, my pain turned to fury. No one messes with my friends! I slowly stood up._

"_What the heck are _you _gonna do, Princess?" The third bully teased._

"'_Princess' is right, Dodos!" I yelled, walking to them. Their eyes widened._

"_What rights do you have to hurt my friends?! Huh?! Answer that, why don't you?!"_

"_Uh..."_

"_You think you can just show up, insult us and then hurt us! Well, you can't, and you can be punished by your Dads. But that's not worst thing, to be honest."_

"_What?"  
"Being a Princess of Equestria, I have the right to report this to my Uncle Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guards, and he can arrest you for bullying a Royal."_

"_NO!" The bullies screamed, before running._

"_They can get arrested?" Nature asked, getting up along with Prism.  
"Nah, I'm joking. But if they do this when we're adults, it won't be prank."_

"_Skylight! Your flank!" Prism yelled._

_I looked at my flank, and my eyes widened. There was a yellow shield with an aqua green six-pointed star in the middle where a blank spot once was._

"_Oh my gosh! I got my cutie mark! I got my cutie mark!" I yelled, jumping up and down._

**End of Flashback!**

My daughter clapped. "Yay! You're the best, Mommy!"

I giggled. "You'll have a great story like that too when you're older, Moonlight."

"Really?"  
I nodded.

"Yay!"

The fire alarm suddenly went off.

I face-hooved. "Shadow!" I yelled, running into the kitchen.

The End

**A/N: I know, it's kinda rushed for Skylight and Shadow to have a foal the fourth chapter, but there'll be flashbacks, so we're not really rushing too much...I hope.**

**Aqua: Also, we **_**promise **_**chapter 2 of The Royal Truth will be posted. By tomorrow we'll start working on it.**

**Solar: Anyway, instead of "Please review", we're from now on going to say this: Please no flaming in the reviews! *Summons a fire* OH MY—**

***With Aqua, Summer, and Winter* See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5- Nightmare Night

Chapter 5— Nightmare Night

**A/N: Hey, guys!  
Aqua: Today, Skylight, Shadow, and Moonlight, who is now 3, go to Ponyville to celebrate Nightmare Night, and some bronies make a cameo!**

**Solar: *Listening to a song by Glaze* Sing it...sing it good! Woohoo!**

**Summer: Reply time! In reply to DragonKing19: Thanks!**

**Winter: In reply to HarmonyDash9: FIRE! FIRE! *Accidently sprays whole room with the Fire Extinguisher* ...DON'T GET ME! *Runs off***

**I'll reply to that: Thanks! And yeah, flaming means hate reviews, so "no flaming" means "no hating." :D**

**Aqua: Did you just add a symbol?!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Nightmare Night. One of my favorite holidays.

I loved everything about it. Dressing up, going Trick-or-Treating with my friends, the candy...but my favorite part has got to be the Performance.

A group of ponies come here every Nightmare Night and perform a song. I remember when they scared us with that hologram of Nightmare Moon.

At least, I _think _it was Nightmare Moon...

Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was her...

Yep, definitely Nightmare Moon...

Anyway, this Nightmare Night, me, Shadow, and Moonlight, who turned 3 a month ago, travelled to Ponyville to join the festival.

It was just like every year. Bobbing for Apples, a path to where Zecora told that so-called "Scary Tale of Nightmare Moon", games, Trick-or-Treating, and best of all, ponies waiting at a stage for the same group of ponies to walk on it.

Moonlight, being the curious filly she is, joined the crowd. Shadow and I were blocked by other ponies, as usual.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"THE RULERS OF THE STARLIGHT KINGDOM!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

After we _finally _escaped, we went to the stage, where the curtains opened. A gray unicorn stallion with a brown and red mane and tail wearing a red jacket and sunglasses walked onstage.

Everypony cheered.

Moonlight's PoV

After a Pegasus with a VERY light yellow coat with a green and yellow mane and tail and green eyes sang, a hologram of the pony called "Nightmare Moon" came and roared at us. Everypony except me screamed and ran. I snuck to the back of the stage. I saw the lever creating the image. I was about to pull it when...

"What are you doing here, miss?"

I turned to see the pegasus from earlier. I gasped.

"It's full of electric stuff back here," He said, walking closer. "You could get hurt or worse! I can't let that happen to a foal."

"Uh..." I replied. "Well, I didn't want my friends to be scared and all, so I was looking for a way to turn off that image..."

"This is last year all over again..."

"What?"

"Last year, someone turned off the hologram, and Brony and Skittle just _had _to scare them even more."

"Whoa."

"But anyway—OH MY GOSH!" He screamed as my hoof touched a wire.

"What—" Was all I could say before I felt a shock and everything went black.

Glaze's PoV

"And that's why I suggested adding security cameras to the back room!" I yelled at Mic a few minutes later, the filly in my hooves.

"Look, I didn't know this would happen, okay?" Mic argued. "Besides, I told Brony to guard it."

"And that's another thing! Plus, once her parents, who are the rulers of the Starlight Kingdom, by the way, find out about this, we're bucked!"

"Hey, the filly could be awake, you shouldn't curse like that!"

"Says the guy who does the same!"

"Not around foals!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"What's going on?" A voice croaked.

Moonlight's PoV

I woke up, one part of my hind hoof hurting a little. I saw the gray unicorn from earlier.

"Well, because _someone _didn't secure backstage enough, and _someone _wasn't guarding the entrance, you got shocked by a wire," The pegasus, who was holding me, replied.

"By someone, he means me and Brony," The unicorn said, looking annoyed.

"Moonlight?!"

We all turned to see my Mom at the backstage entrance, looking shocked, no joke intended.

"HE DID IT!" The pegasus and unicorn said, pointing to each other.

"What happened here?" Mom asked.

"Well..." The pegasus said. "She kind of snuck off backstage, and may or may _not _have touched a wire..."

"WHAT?!"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"I know, but still, how could she get backstage?!"

"Blame Mic! He didn't secure backstage!" The Pegasus pointed to the Unicorn, who was most likely the "Mic" he was talking about.

"No!" Mic shouted. "Blame Brony! He didn't guard backstage!"

"I'm not pegasus didn't see me escape his hooves and walk over to Mom. They continued to argue.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" I yelled, using the Royal Canterlot Voice for the first time. Everypony stared at me.

"First of all, you shouldn't be arguing, and second, Glaze is right. The backstage shouldn't be left alone."

"Yeah, you're right," Mic said, before leaving.

"I should go with him," Glaze said, before also leaving.

Skylight's PoV

How was Moonlight able to do the Royal Canterlot Voice at a young age? And how'd she get backstage?! I am so confused right now.

"How in Equestria did you do the Royal Canterlot Voice?!" I asked Moonlight.

Moonlight shrugged. "I don't know," She said.

"Guys, they're performing another song!" Shadow said, poking his head through the entrance. "Come on!" He went back to the front of the stage.

We smiled, and followed him.

When it wants to, Nightmare Night can be as crazy as anything.

The End

**A/N: *Listening to Nightmare Night***

**Aqua: Crystal!**

**Oh! Sorry. *Takes off headphones* Anyway, next chapter will be about Skylight having a dream about Sombra's plans to invade Equestria.**

**Solar: *Still listening to Glaze's songs* I love this music!**

**Anyway, please no flaming! If you do, a hologram of Nightmare Moon will appear in front of you this Halloween...Just joking!**

**All: See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6- Sombra's Plan

Chapter 6- Sombra's Plan

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: After preparing for Moonlight's fourth birthday tomorrow, Skylight dreams about Sombra's plans to attack Equestria.**

**No new reviews today...**

**Solar: Yeah...Oh well! :D**

**Why are we adding symbols all of a sudden?**

**Solar: I don't know.**

**(Sigh) Anyway, enjoy!**

_Where the hay am I? _I thought as I walked through a black world. Me and Shadow just finished the preparations for Moonlight's fourth birthday party tomorrow, and we fell asleep a few minutes ago.

"You're in my world now," A voice said.

"Who are you?!" I exclaimed.

A grey pony with a short flowing black mane and tail, red eyes with a green outside and purple smoke coming from the corners, a horn that's mostly red and kinda bent, an indescribable looking crown, and silver armor with a red cape came out of the shadows.

"I am King Sombra," He said.

"Wait...King Sombra?!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed."

"B-but you're—"

"Not dead."

"Where are you, then?"

"I am sealed away in this world. There is no life, so I claimed it as my own."

"Okay...?"

"Anyway, I am here to tell you about my plans to invade all of Equestria."

"All of Eque—How are you gonna come back?!"

Sombra chuckled. "Daughter-in-law..."

"You know we're married?!"

"...I have a spell I can get out of here with."

"So, you didn't use this spell before?"

"It was too early to invade. You weren't born when I learned this spell...or this one," Sombra created chains of dark magic that held me in place.

"What the hay?!" I yelled. I tried to break free with my magic, but failed. "What is this?!"

"Chains of Dark Magic," Sombra replied, turning away. "They shall hold you here until dawn."

"Oh hay no..."

"Now...here is what I plan to do. In the next 5 years, I shall break free with the spell I learned, and hypnotize the Bat Ponies to attack everypony. While they're doing that, I will attack you and your friends...and possibly take your daughter."

"_Moonlight?!_"

"Yes, that filly..."

"If you _dare_ touch my daughter, Sombra, I swear to Celestia, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!"

Sombra laughed, and activated his horn.

_What the heck? _I thought.

Sombra turned, walked over to me, and placed his horn on mine. I felt a sharp pain.

"Sombra, what the heck are you doing?!" I yelled.

"You will see," He replied in a dark tone.

He eventually stopped and turned away. I looked down, and saw that my hooves were pitch black instead of purple. I gasped.

"Worry not, that won't be seen in the real world, just here...you're not coming here again, so surely you will not look like that for eternity."

The reassurance didn't decrease my fear. The dark chains then disappeared, and so did Sombra.

"What the...?!" I shouted, running around the dark world. "Sombra? Somepony? Anypony?"

I suddenly woke up. I looked out the window. Solar Rays, Aunt Celestia's son, had just raised the sun.

"Morning, Skylight!" Shadow said as he walked in with a smile on his face, but then turned puzzled as he saw my look of shock. "Skylight?" He walked over to me. "You okay?"

I looked at him, eyes full of fear.

"Sombra's planning to invade Equestria...and take our daughter..."

**A/N: It's been a while since I did cliffhangers...and slightly short chapters...**

**Aqua: Well, at least it's a chapter...I guess...**

**Solar: Yep...Anyway, next chapter, Skylight, Shadow, and Moonlight visit Golden Sunset at the Wonderbolt's Academy.**

**Summer: Please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, you will be a bat pony in Sombra's Army...just kidding! XD**

**WHY ALL THE SYMBOLS?!**

**All: See ya!**


	7. Another Author's Note

**A/N: H-Hey, guys…There's something we kind of need to tell you.**

**Aqua: This story is…getting…**

**Solar: It's getting discontinued.**

**Audience: *GASP***

**However, we **_**are **_**going to do a rewrite of this. Which will have a completely different plot. One that's more logical. The reason we're discontinuing this is because we realized this plot, the time skips, and overall writing here just aren't that good.**

**Summer: So when we do the rewrite, we're going to create a plot that makes a **_**lot **_**more sense, with less time skips.**

**Winter: We'll also explain how Skylight and Shadow fell in love.**

**So, yeah. We're so sorry about this. I know this is probably really disappointing…But I promise the rewrite will be much better. So…until then…**

**All: See ya!**


End file.
